


Shiro x Female Reader

by PaladinAlby



Series: Reader Inserts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Im not used to writing straight stuff yet, so im sorry if this isnt good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: You wake up at 3am to do some training but find out Shiro is there as well. You train with him until you have a trip and fall onto him, becoming embarrassed as you just fell on your long time crush. The next few days are blushing and awkward between you two. The rest notice this and devise a plan to get you two together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad under the profile spacedadslays
> 
> [Unedited]

You woke with a start, your alarm clock hitting 3:00am and blaring into the room, jolting you out of your dream and into the real world. You scrunched your eyes as the lights in your room automatically turned on, your mouth turning into a grimace. Yawning into your hand you swung your legs out of your bed, dragging your sleep heavy body over to the wardrobe, pulling out your training gear.

"Should i shower now or after the training..." You mumbled to yourself, staring at the wall in thought. Your hands made a scales motion, both of them moving up and down as if weighing the air. "... after the training it is." You decided, pulling off your sleepwear and replacing it with your skin tight workout pants and singlet. You slipped on your zip up hoodie, only bothering to zip it up halfway and searched around the room for your training shoes.

"Where in gods name did i put them? Wait... Do Alteans have a god?" Thoughts ran through your mind as you spun around four times in search for them only to realise they were right in front of you this entire them. "Bloody hell." You huffed, taking a moment to steady yourself from your now spinning vision. You quickly slipped on your shoes, tying them up tightly and grabbing your bayard as you ran out the door.

You softly jogged towards the training rooms, passing Coran on the way and saying a quick hello to him. You reached the training room in no time, hand on the power panel to open the doors before seeing that Shiro was also in the training room. You quietly entered the room so as to not alarm the man, leaning against the wall to watch the Voltron leader train. And you must say, you became quite entranced with the view.

Shiro had his prosthetic Galra arm in weapon mode, dodging his target and throwing powerful attacks at it. You watched in fondness as your long time crush trained, scanning his body with eager eyes. It was no lie that Shiro was unnaturally gorgeous, his body was built to perfection. His muscles toned and big, his jaw line sharper than Keith's bayard, his tall frame making anyone look short, his shoulders were broad, collar bones easily seen when his shirt was off. He looked like a god, and a god he was.

You hadn't realised how your facial expression looked as now Shiro was staring at you, a smirk on his face. You noticed that you had been staring at him for the past five minutes, not that you regret it, you always valued your time admiring Shiro. However you always did it in secret, making sure you were always out of sight so you could spend a long time drooling over him.

"You okay there Y/N?" Shiro called out to you, his arms crossing over his chest as he stared right at you. You could feel a blush begin to rise on your face but then forced yourself to keep it down.

"Just peachy Shiro! Was actually gonna do some training." You replied, walking over to him in smooth strides. You always made sure to act more elegant around him, you didn't really know why, it just seemed like a good idea.

"Oh, well why don't you join me? Cause a bit of help taking down this dummy." He said with his signature small smile, a tiny blush forming on his cheeks.

"How can i say no when a team member is in desperate need to fend off one of their major enemies?" You joked, grabbing your bayard, the weapon turning into its bow form. It was quite fascinating how Altean weapons worked, you didn't even have to carry around arrows, when you pulled back the string, an arrow of the altean electricity would form and when shot, would cause as much damage as Lance's blaster.

"Are you ready?" Shiro asked and you nodded, letting him begin the simulation. You and Shiro made a good team, you with your long range attacks, attacking anything that could harm shiro to help him with his close range attacks. You were the one to watch everyone's backs along with Lance and Hunk. Most of the time it was Hunk backing up Pidge, Lance backing up Keith (much to Keith's annoyance) and you backing up Shiro.

It was five minutes into the simulation when things went wrong. You hadn't noticed Shiro starting to move back meaning he was blocking your aim for your attacks. You tried to move to the side and back but when moving you tripped over your own shoe lace, falling forwards and straight onto Shiro, who cushioned your fall on the ground.

The room feel silent for a few seconds as you both registered what had just happened, and then you realised, you were on top of shiro. Your legs straddled his hips and your hands were one his chest to keep you from falling on him more. He was flat on his back staring up at you, his face emotionless as if the situation had not gone through his head yet. When he did realise though he looked at where your legs were spread and where your hands were splayed over his chest, his adam's apple bobbing with a big swallow.

Your cheeks tinted red from embarrassment, the room growing silent with awkwardness.

"I should um probably get off you." You mumbled, climbing off of him as quick as you could. Shiro followed you up, stand in front of you awkwardly.

"I'm gonna uh go back to my room and uhhh clean up a bit." Shiro said and you nodded at him, watching him leave. Once he was gone you let out a breath you didn't even know you were holding, your body slumping and relaxing from its previous stiff stance.

"Good flipping move there (Y/N), you've most likely scared him away now!" You grumbled at yourself, kicking the floor and pouting.

The next few days were tense, you and Shiro were practically walking around each other as if both of you were toxic to each other, but really it was the complete opposite. You both just really liked each other, full in romantic feelings that when going anywhere near each other now after the incident, you both blushed like teenagers. Both of you were oblivious to the others feelings but the rest of the team weren't.

Allura walked into the main resting area, watching in amusement as Keith and Lance had one of their regular arguments with each other. Hunk was asleep on the couch, his arms thrown over the back of it and head tipped back, mouth open and letting out loud snores. Pidge was sat away from the bickering two and snoring man, typing away at their computer. Who werent present though were Shiro and (Y/N), which by Alluras observations was extremely unusual.

"Im sorry to interrupt your bickering, but where is Shiro and (Y/N)?" Allura called out to Lance and Keith, both boys stopping their yelling and looking over at her.

"Pretty sure Shiro is in the training room and (Y/N) is in the music room" Lance replied.

"Ah right. Is everything okay between them? They seem rather distant towards each other." Allura moved to where the two boys sat, sitting down next to them, crossing her leg over the other.

"Now that you mention it they have, haven't they?" Keith raised an eyebrow at them both, not knowing why the new topic was important.

"Also, Shiro's face has been going red whenever (Y/N) is around, the same for her as well. Does anyone know why?" Allura asked.

"Its because they like each other." Pidge quipped up, not bothering to look away from their computer.

"I thought so. I don't believe friends act like that around each other." Allura said, resting her head in her hand, her elbow resting against her knee. "But now that they aren't hanging around each other, how are they supposed to know each other's feelings?"

"We make a plan to get them together!" Lance jumped up from his seat. "We need to think of how to get them alone in a space where they will have to confess to each other!"

"Or we could leave them alone?" Keith said, unsure if what Lance was proposing was a good idea or not.

"That's a terrible idea Keith." Lance said, raising an eyebrow at him with a smirk. Keith rolled his eyes and slumped down into the couch some more.

"So what's the plan then?" Allura asked, staring at keith excitedly.

"Okay so i was originally thinking maybe locking them in a closet together but that has been done so many times so now i'm thinking we tell them that dinner is after sunset rather than before. When they come in for dinner it's gonna be dimly lit, a romantic dinner on the table and some of keith's shit romance music playing." Keith quickly tried to defend himself but Allura spoke first,

"That sounds like a great plan Lance! Let's do it!" She said excitedly, jumping up and running to tell Coran about it.

When sunset came you were getting dressed to go to dinner, for some reason Allura had given you strict instructions to wear fancy clothing. You didn't question as its was probably just an Altean norm. You threw on a black and grey Altean dress Allura had lended you, saying it was the one she always wore on special occasions but it didn't fit her anymore. You grabbed the black and grey lace up high heels she also lended you, slipping them on and tying them up tightly. "Wow she has really good fashion sense" you said to yourself, looking at yourself in the mirror. You tied your (H/C) hair up into a clean and tight bun. "Done." You breathed, walking out of the room and heading towards the dining room.

You walked into the room, expecting everyone to be there already but instead it was just Shrio in a black and white suit.You felt your breath catch at the sight of him, you've never really seen Shiro in formal wear, he was always either wearing his casual clothes or his voltron suit. But you must say, he looked rather dashing. You look at his eyes and noticed he was staring at you too., looking up and down your form. Just as you were about to say something, some music started playing and you looked around the room to find where it was coming from, also, was that Keith's music?

You and Shiro both stared at each other confused until you both heard Lance's voice blare out into the room.

"Alright guys, we all have noticed your very lustful stares towards each other. We don't know how you both can be so oblivious to each other's feelings because even Keith noticed-"

"I will kill you Lance!"

"Shut up Keith! Anyway as i was saying before i was rudely interrupted, tonight's the night that you two confess your feelings to each others. Okay? Okay! Also i am obligated to tell you that the room is locked so don't even try and escape."

You blushed at Lance's words and looked down at the floor to avoid looking at Shiro. The room grew silent for a good five minutes before you heard footsteps, they grew louder and liuder before they came into your view. You felt a hand be placed under your chin and your hed was lifted up, eyes finding Shiro's.

"Is that true? You have feelings for me?" He asked, his voice soft and sweet, you felt you heart skip a beat.

"Yea" You confirmed, wanting to look away but his eyes had yours locked on his. A wide smile planted itself on his face, his eyes crinkling at the sides from it.

"I like you too." He said and you felt giggles bubbly up in your throat, a smile forming on your face. You both stared into each other's eyes for a bit before he asked "can i kiss you?"

"You don't need to ever ask. The answer will always be yes." You replied and he chuckled. He leaned in and pressed his lips softly against yours, it wasn't like the typical fireworks going off myth, however you did feel you legs go weak. His lips moved in sync with yours, making this the best kiss in your whole life. You never wanted it to end but when it did Shiro rested his forehead against yours, his smile having grown wider. You felt happy, happier than you have ever been in your life.

Meanwhile as you and Shiro enjoyed your night together, Allura was fangirling with Lance while watch the camera footage.

"I TOLD YOU IT WOULD WORK." Lance yelled, high fiving a very happy Coran.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shiro, if only you were real and into guys, i would so marry you.
> 
> Peace out!


End file.
